


Weasley is the Centerfold

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron tells us how he came to be in Wizard's Monthly.





	Weasley is the Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Title taken from _Angel is a Centerfold_ by J Geils Band. Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) for the beta and [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)**shocolate** for the additional beta.  


* * *

The Howlers haven't stopped since the magazine came out and Fred and George took it upon themselves to show my mum. Of course they sent me a copy and remarked that my freckles really stood out against the gold galleons.

Hermione has taken it up as a cause to keep Percy from profiting from it but the damage has been done.

Tonks is amused and, though reprimanded at work, she's in the clear.

Yeah I reckon that's because they didn't see her arse, they didn't see her ripping off my clothes, and they certainly didn't see her stiffen as I was tasting every inch of her body

Oh—I guess I should explain myself. See, it started out as a job for Tonks and I. Harry had hired us—that is, Tonks and I, to guard his vault. Right. I know Harry's never cared that much about the money but right now he's so busy in the Unspeakable Department. Hard to believe he's an Unspeakable but he's the only one who can handle the room, what is it that he calls it? Something about the room that holds something so wonderful and dangerous that the door has to be locked all the time. Yeah, my best mate is just full of love.

I'd wax poetic about him if he'd stop taking the mickey out of me. He actually sent Tonks an owl congratulating us and praising himself for getting us together.

But again, I digress.

So, someone was getting past all Gringott's security and stealing gold from Harry's vault. Harry wanted to keep it quiet because he feared what would happen if the news got out. I mean, the last time it happened it was Voldemort guiding Quirrell—Harry felt it would cause a panic despite the fact we sent the final piece of Voldemort's soul straight to hell. Not to mention all the clues pointed to Hermione. We knew it wasn't Hermione but the other Aurors in my department would never believe it.

So he asked Tonks and I.

We're partners you see—Tonks and I were paired because no one would work with either of us. They thought Tonks was a hard-arse bitch and I was just an arse. Our partnership has worked well...we balance each other and our close rate is ninety-nine percent.

The only problem is my attraction to Tonks. Oh, I could push it to the back while on the job but sometimes when we went out for drinks or had dinner together. Hell, sometimes when she greeted me in the morning it was hard to hide my feelings for her. She's bloody amazing—she's smart, a bit clumsy, and she's wickedly funny. We spend a lot of time on stakeouts laughing. This is the first woman I've ever met that has been able to make me laugh and quite frankly, it's refreshing.

Yeah, so most the time I was able to hide the fact I fancy her like mad.

Working with her night after night though—alone—in the vaults. It was dangerous and I knew I was going to be distracted. Harry said he had faith in me.

Proved him wrong didn't I?

I mean we did catch the thief but now I'm the centerfold.

I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't split us as partners.

I'm rambling on a bit—actually I just realized I sound like Professor Lockhart telling a story but the background is important so you understand that none of this is my fault.

It was the outfit that was my undoing. Oh yeah, I know what you're thinking, that it something leather or maybe something revealing. It was just a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee, trainers, and an old shirt that she must have nicked from my house the time she fell asleep on my sofa.

See, most people wouldn't believe this—I mean, I did have a thing for Fleur, but I like Tonks best when she's herself. Long brown hair, brown, almost-black eyes, and full lips. She's absolutely beautiful and she'd never believe it.

We Apparated to Gringott's and met Griphook in the lobby. He's a creepy little bastard, but dead useful to get past the dragons near Harry's vault. I mean, honestly, who would have thought the little guy could sing.

We'd been there about an hour and we'd counted two huge stack of gold before Tonks hopped up on a large stack of the bricks and smirked.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Hermione?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's between Hermione and I—"

"Blimey, Weasley," she said and slammed her hand down on the blocks. "It's been what? Four years and you gave her away at her wedding to that Creevey kid."

"Well Hermione thought it was appropriate," I shrugged. "Yeah, it's been four years.... Look, it's simple as this—there was too much passion between us and, lets face it, she wanted me to be something I wasn't. "

"A photographer?" Tonks quipped and nudged me with her foot.

I felt the tingle all the way to my toes and I had to look away for a moment to get control of myself. It wasn't as if I was a sixteen year old boy snogging for the first time. I was an adult and had control over my own body, or so I told myself...repeatedly...several times a day.

"Yes, that's it Tonks," I shook my head. "She wanted me to have a nice _safe_ job and I like adventure. She's serious—I like to laugh. I couldn't change and she made me feel bad about it."

I sat down on the gold beside her and sighed, "We're still the best of friends. Hell, I still go to her for advice on just about everything."

Tonks leaned slightly against me, nudging my shoulder, and again I felt that same tingle.

"I know, it used to make me jealous."

I'm seldom at a loss for words but I wasn't sure how to read her comment. _Jealous_ could mean a great many thing rights? I mean she could be jealous of me trusting Hermione, she could be jealous of the fact that I had someone else I went to when we spent all our time together, or she could be jealous because she's _interested_.

I sat there for several minutes, thoughts filtering through my head, and I'm still pants at reading women so the silence was almost deafening.

"Jealous?" I squeaked.

Yes, I squeaked just like I did when I was a teenager, and I felt the blush creeping up my neck and spreading across my cheeks.

Tonks got up and stood in front of me. Her legs were brushing against my knees and she cocked her head back to look up at me.

"Yes, I was jealous," Tonks said firmly. "Jealous she got a part of you I didn't."

"I'm confused." I stared down at her and studied her face. "You were jealous because I confided in Hermione?"

"A bit, yeah." Tonks’ cheeks reddened a bit. "Look, I don't share my time with just anyone and well there hasn't been anyone since Remus that I wanted to spend time with—"

"Hold on—are you saying you fancy me?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on me. "But I know I'm being silly because it's obvious you don't think of me as anything other than a good mate and I mean I'm clumsy and a bit—"

"No," I said cautiously and I hesitantly stuck my hand out to brush her hair away from her cheek. "You're not being silly."

I saw her shiver when my fingers brushed her cheek and I felt an answering shiver run through my body.

"I mean why would you want to be with someone older and not as pretty as the girls I've seen you date—"

"Tonks—"

"And really you're not attracted to me at all?"

"Tonks—"

"I mean we're partners right? That should be enough and Merlin knows I've broken enough of your stuff—I mean you really should let me replace that Quidditch trophy I broke a couple of weeks ago. You're just so stubborn."

"Tonks—"

She opened her mouth to speak again and, quite frankly, I was tired of not getting a word in. I did the only thing that I could think of. I stood up and hauled her against me. It's funny what a man will do when driven to the edge by a woman. I had never been this confident with Hermione but when I kissed Tonks, everything fell into place. Our lips met, hers parted when I traced her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, and when I deepened the kiss, she melted against me.

Our tongues brushed. When I felt her hands sliding through my hair I couldn't help but moan. She was so tiny I was getting a crick in my neck and I broke the kiss to catch my breath.

"You were saying?" I whispered as I trailed my lips down her jaw. "I couldn't be attracted to you?"

"Right," she whispered. "You're not attracted at all."

She tilted her head back, allowing my better access to her neck. "Weasley what are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong." I nipped the skin just under her ear and slid my hands under arms. "I'm very attracted to you."

"You're just saying that," Tonks muttered.

I lifted her onto the gold and moved to stand between her legs, my hand closed around her wrist, and I slowly slid her hand down my chest to the waistband of my jeans.

"You," I began, staring into her eyes, "have been driving me mental since we became partners."

Tonks groaned as I pushed her hand over the erection tenting my jeans. "That’s just a natural physical response to stimulus."

"Really?" I groaned and released her wrist. "Then what's this?"

I tugged the neckline of her shirt, pulling the fabric apart, and buttons flew across the room. Her back arched when I dipped my head to nuzzle her through her bra and closed my lips around her nipple. She arched her back, her hand sliding up and down my erection.

"Everyday," I murmured as I undid the front clasp of her bra. "I've wondered...never thought you'd want me...thought you thought I was a bit of a prat."

"You are."

"Oh talk sweet to me some more, Tonks." I pushed the fabric of her bra aside and ran my hands over her breasts. "It just drives me wild."

I dipped my head again, suckling her nipple as I ran my hand over the other one. I had always been fascinated by breasts and Tonks' deserved a certain amount of worshipping. They weren't overly large but they fit nicely in the palm of my hand. Her hand was still stroking me and I moaned around her nipple.

"Stop," I whispered. "I want—"

"It's good to want." Tonks slid her hand to my hair and tugged me up to claim my lips.

Her kiss was demanding, her tongue sliding into my mouth, and her hands trailed up and down my back. When she tugged my t-shirt up, I pulled back and practically tore it from my body. I wanted her hands on my bare skin. I groaned when she slid her hands up and down my chest, tweaked my nipples. When her fingers undid the button on my jeans, I had to pull back for a moment to get control.

"Shy?" She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly," I quipped. "I grew up in a large family. There was no time for modesty. However, you are over dressed for what I want."

I slid my fingers under the waist of her jeans and popped open the button.

"Feeling a bit bold?"

"Feeling like I have something to prove." I grinned and tugged her jeans downward. She lifted her hips and I tossed her jeans over my shoulder. "Are you fond of these knickers?"

"Not especially," she moaned as I slid my hand over her through the silk material.

"Good," I muttered and rubbed my palm over her. "Then you won't mind if I do this."

I grasped the fabric and tugged the sides hard, rending the fabric in two, and she gasped.

"You're going to buy me—"

Her voice trailed off when I pushed her legs apart, trailed my fingers over her lips, and lightly over her clit. She fell backwards when I spread her open and followed my fingers with my tongue. Her body hips arched upwards and her legs fell over my shoulders as I began tracing her clit with the tip of my tongue.

"Bloody hell, Weasley," she whimpered. "You do have an oral fixation."

I blew lightly on her clit before sliding my tongue down and inside her. She moaned and I felt her legs trembling as I used my lips and tongue to drive her wild. She tasted brilliant, spicy, with a flavor that was all her own. Her hands threaded through my hair and her body bowed as I slid my free hand to her breast and tugged her nipples between my thumb and forefinger She was shaking, chanting my name, and the roaring in my own head drowned out but her voice around me.

I slid two fingers inside her pussy and closed my lips around her clit, sucking hard, and I felt her tighten around my fingers. The echo of her yell bounced off the walls of the vault and sent fire directly to my cock. Her thighs tightened around my head and I stayed with her as she came. I lapped her clit gently until she tugged my hair.

"Damn," she panted and drew me down for a kiss. "That—talent—you missed your calling Weasley...you could do that for a living."

"I'll put an advertisement in _The Prophet_."

"Take off your jeans," she demanded and kissed me again. "Now."

"Bossy!" I muttered and decided not to reveal how bloody sexy it I found it that she would kiss me after I did that to her.

"I am the senior partner here," Tonks grinned and pushed me backwards. "Strip, Weasley."

I unzipped my jeans and pushed them past my hips before slowly sliding my pants off. I felt her eyes tracing my body and I suddenly felt very self-conscious standing there with a huge erection. I fought the urge to cover my bits with my hands.

"Turn around," Tonks growled and I noticed a feral look in her eyes. "I want to see the entire package."

"Like what you see?"

"Very much," she muttered and I was surprised to feel her lips press against my shoulder. "You really do have freckles everywhere."

Her hand slid over my arse and she nipped my shoulder with her teeth.

"I have a freckle—" I moaned as her fingers slid down my cleft and to the tender skin behind my balls. "On the tip—"

"No," she breathed. "I'll have to look myself."

She moved around to stand in front of me, her hands caressing my chest. When her lips followed her hands, my knees trembled. She nipped at my nipples, laved them with her tongue, and she slowly dropped to her knees in front of me. Her mouth was hot against my belly.

"Tonks—"

"Yes?"

"I want—"

"I told you before it's good to want." She looked up at me and winked. "Wotcher, Weasley."

"Tonks, please?"

"You beg so sweetly, Weasley."

I growled deep in my chest and she must have realized I was quickly reaching my breaking point. Her tongue darted over the head of my cock and I threaded my fingers through her hair.

"Take me in you mouth," I grunted. "Now."

"Demanding, Weasley," Tonks muttered and looked up at me as she stroked my cock with her hand.

"Yes. Bloody hell I've thought of it for so long," I whimpered as she sucked the head of my cock into her mouth. "So long..."

I watched as my cock disappeared deeper and deeper in her mouth, watched as she drew back, and could see the wetness from her mouth coating my shaft. I'd never been so turned on in my entire life. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked me all the way to the base, tightening her lips, and she slowly slid back to the tip. She drew back to lap just the head and I whined at the loss of the heat of her mouth.

"You do have a freckle," she murmured and traced the lone freckle at the tip of my shaft. "You taste good and I've wanted to do this—since the day we became partners...thought about waking you up when I slept on your couch...waking you up after your cock grew hard in my mouth."

"Bloody hell," I moaned. "Why...didn't you?"

She didn't reply, simply took me in her mouth again, and began bobbing her head up and down. My hips began a slow thrust, trying to get deeper into the heat of her mouth, and my hands tightened in her hair. Tonks' hands were on my arse, her fingers sliding up and down my cleft, pressing the skin behind my balls and I could feel the heat building in my stomach. I wanted inside her and I wanted in now. I wasn't going to last much longer and I wanted to see her come this time.

"Stop...fuck Tonks...brilliant...stop want to fuck you..."

She released me with a pop and rose slowly to her feet. "Feel how wet I am," she ordered, grabbing my hand. "Touch me and feel."

My legs trembled as I reached between her legs and felt her wet heat. I was barely holding on to my control. I plunged two fingers inside her, crooking them slightly, and she wrapped her leg around my calf. She shifted her hips, riding my fingers, and I claimed her lips. I could taste the two of us mingling on her tongue and it snapped what I had left of my control.

I pulled my lips from hers. "I need you now, right now."

She turned us around then pushed me back until my legs hit the edge of the stack of gold bricks we'd been sitting on earlier. I sat down and got a good look at her. She was still wearing the shirt I’d torn down the middle, her breasts peeking out, and I could see her nipples were still hard. Tonks’s lips were swollen from kissing and I could see a spot on her neck where I’d marked her.

I wasn't expecting her to climb on my lap and sink down immediately on my cock. I didn't expect to be enveloped so quickly wetness and heat. I thrust up and her head fell forward to bang against mine. The pain was sharp and nearly caused me to black out.

"Bloody—"

"Weasley." She looked horrified. "I'm sorry...damn if you want to stop—"

"Stop!" I growled. "I wasn't expecting you to---hell Tonks you feel amazing...if you stop I'll hex you."

She grinned and began rocking over me. She was tight around me and I used my arms to push up and into her body, countering her thrusts, as I bent my head forward to suckle her breasts in turn. Her nails were raking up and down my back and, when her hand slid between our bodies, I felt her fingers against my cock as it slid and out of her pussy—she was touching herself and it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

"So fucking sexy," I murmured and watched as her fingers moved faster over her clit. "That's it, touch yourself."

She rode me faster and the sound of our bodies sliding together was driving me mad. Tonks’ moans were echoed by my own, they bounced off the marble walls, and I was quickly approaching the edge. There was fire in my veins and I could feel it spreading in my stomach. She tightened around me, her pussy milking my cock, and her cry of completion drove me mad.

She called out my name.

My name, over and over.

No one had ever done that before and I think that sent me over the edge. I pushed up, burying my cock deep inside her, and with a hoarse shout of _her_ name I spilled inside her. I saw stars, my body shook with the force of my release, and my arms gave out. I fell back against the gold bricks and shuddered as she rode me until I was limp.

"Well," I muttered as she collapsed against my chest. "Did I prove I was attracted to you?"

"I think," she whispered and pressed a kiss to my chest. "I'll need to be convinced several more times."

She moved off me and promptly lost her balance. She fell with a thud onto the floor.

"Tonks, are you okay?"

"Brilliant," she muttered and I heard her gasp. "Bloody hell, Weasley we aren't alone!"

I jumped up and heard the sound of footsteps running from the vault. Tonks was quicker than I was and the two of us gave chase with Tonks leading. She managed to tackle—well, I guess I should just say it—tackle Percy. Percy of all fucking people was able to get past dragons and the like. Percy—who was robbing Harry blind.

And we caught him while we were completely starkers, which would have looked bad for the report if they had believed Percy.

Oh, they believe him now, because it seems my lovely brother had a camera.

A camera he managed to conceal until right before they took him to Azkaban.

A camera that held pictures of Tonks and I shagging.

Moving pictures that he promptly sold to _Wizard’s Monthly_.

Pictures of me with my arse thrusting when she was on her knees.... Blimey, no wonder my mum is angry and Harry is amused. Bastard!

Because now I'm the centerfold.

But, as Tonks says, it just proves an Auror always gets her man. And I _am_ hers...make no mistake.

I'll have to send Harry a thank you note later but right now I have to convince Tonks again that I'm attracted to her.


End file.
